Broken
by Putzie
Summary: Felicity's heart is shattered into a million pieces. Takes place in episode-2.13
1. Chapter 1

After today she was telling herself if she did the right thing by telling Oliver the truth. She couldn't concentrate for days because of what Moira Queen had said but in the end at his mother's rally she couldn't contain it anymore and just told him.

The look on his face was not something that she liked, she knew it hurt him but he was masking it well like he usually did with everything else.

Felicity wanted to reach out to him and hug him right there and to say be damn with the consequences but she knew people would get the wrong idea and she didn't want to give anymore ammunition for Moira Queen to call her out on her feelings for her son.

This day suck big time and she knew it was getting to her because it reminded her of her life and what she lost, she was frustrated, angry so she decided it was better to head back to the QC office and put her energy and time into computers where she knew were her safe haven.

She knew Oliver needed space and time after she dropped that bomb shell of information on him so she was not going to push him into telling her what his feelings were.

The one thing she learnt was that Oliver always kept most of his life closed off about the island to her and Diggle, well he sometimes did tell John about it, I mean not all of it but he still told him something's if it affected a mission, but with her he seems to not want her to know about him or that part of his life.

She respected him so she never pushed him to tell her but after seeing how he was with Sarah and how open he was, she was starting to question herself if she was even worth his time. Was his speech last time about her been his partner even real or was it a dream?

She didn't want to admit it but seeing him and how he was with her hurt like hell but she'll be damned if she was going to show him or anyone else the pain it caused her every time Sarah and him whispered with their heads together or the soft looks he gave her.

Deep down she knew she felt something more for him then just a friendship and with all her babbling she's grateful she hasn't told him about her feelings for him.

Barry even called her out on it and now Moira Queen did the same thing as well "was she really that obvious to other people?

Were her feelings for him like a neon light on her head saying "I am in love with Oliver Queen so noticeable?

So here she is at home feeling restless and worrying about Oliver and if he was ok with what happened today, she hoped that he didn't do anything reckless.

To put her out of her worry and misery she drove to the lair to check on him but what she walked into shattered her heart into a million pieces….her worst nightmare had come true. She thought she was dreaming seeing Oliver and Sarah screwing each others brains out and climaxing right in front of her.

With a cry of pain and anguish coming from her mouth on the stairway, the two people noticed her.

Oliver looked like someone stabbed him when he saw her pain and Sarah looked guilty.

Oliver reacted so fast by calling…...Felicity! Wait…

But she ran out of there like a bat right out of hell with a broken heart and tears of a broken woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

_Oliver's view:_

Felicity wait!...Fuck!...Oh God, the look on her face will haunt me for the rest of my life,

Why did I do this to her? Oh my God, please let Felicity forgive me? What the hell was I thinking sleeping with Sara?

I put on my jeans as fast as I could and ran right out door after her, I heard the sound of the car and I was running to it, I knew it was her car and I ran towards it but she just looked at me through her window and drove off leaving me standing there with so much regret.

My heart was beating so fast and I was panicking, this never happened to me with any other woman. The guilt and the shame I am feeling at the moment of what I have done is worse and it's eating me inside.

I never meant to hurt Felicity, she is the one good thing in my life and I can't loose her. I already lost so much, my father, Tommy and now my mother because of her lies.

I can't lose Felicity because I don't think my heart can survive the loose….Shit!

Diggle is going to kill me, he told me not to hurt her and look what I have done to the most important person in our lives.

I always said that Felicity is the heart and brains of this whole operation. Diggle and I couldn't do it without her and now I destroyed that with my actions.

Oh God! I have to call her or get to her before she leaves our team or worse!... Leaves me.

I know I have never voiced it out loud but I care for her and have very strong feelings for her but I was too scared to address it. At times when I watch her while we are working at QC or at the lair, my eyes always seek her out.

I have always noticed her and how beautiful, smart, funny she is and has always kept me on my toes. She even calls me out on my BS which I find refreshing, she doesn't put up with my crap. At times she surprises me by standing up to me toe to toe to get her point across.

She always makes me smile with her babbling, which I think is the cutest thing ever, she is the light that brightens the darkness in my life. I don't know what I would do if I lost her?

And now look what I have done will sadly cost me. I am so scared of loosing her.

I rub the tears from my eyes and head back into the lair in so much pain and remorse.

As I walked down the stairs; Sara asked if I was ok and I poured out what was in my heart,

_No I am not ok Sara, she's gone and it's my entire fault, she drove out of the parking lot so fast I couldn't get to her. _

_I lost her before I even had her; I never kissed her, hell! I never even hugged her. _

_I kept her at arms length to protect her and look where the fuck it got me. _

_I hurt her even before holding her in my arms._

_I gave her the whole 'Because of the life that I live speech' BS and like the remarkable person she is, she didn't push me, she just accepted what I told her._

_So no Sara I am not OK…..I screwed up big time and I don't know how to fix this._

_I'm sorry Sara but what happened here should not have happened in the first place._

_I know Ollie! It was a moment of weakness and you and I both just needed each other. If you want I can go and talk to her. _

Before I could answer her I noticed non other then John Diggle staring at Sara and me with anger in his eyes

**What the fuck did you do Oliver? I just got of the phone with Felicity crying, I didn't understand the words she said…..Only thing I picked up was *Sara and Oliver*….So What the fuck did you both do to hurt her**

_There is something very scary about an overprotective John Diggle and his looking at both of us like he wants to rip our heads off._

_Fuck! How do I explain this mess to him….._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sara's view_

How could I have been so stupid?

Ahhhhhhh!

Felicity is my friend and I just ruined something important to her, I knew how she felt about Ollie, I mean a blind man could sense it.

Shit! I should consider this friendship out the window.

Her role to this team is very important and by the devastated look on Ollie's face, to him as well

I was just hurt from my sister Laurel and I needed some kind of way to release my anger so I came to the lair to just do that but I came across Ollie instead.

I don't know what happened but one thing lead to another and we ended up having sex right in the middle of the lair.

We both were so into it that we didn't see her there on the stairs.

Only thing I head was a cry coming out of her mouth. She looked so hurt and ran out of there so fast. Oliver was cursing and trying to get his jeans on to run after her.

I have never seen him like so stressed before; this is the first time I am seeing him look so broken.

And that says a lot…..Oliver Queen finally found the one thing he couldn't live without and I just ruined it for him.

I am so sorry Felicity…..

I knew she and Ollie had a thing, I mean the looks and the little touches were so obvious. And too Ollie was so comfortable around her, at first I thought he was doing this alone but when he introduced me to her and John Diggle "I was just surprised about it'

I knew John could handle himself in a fight because he was a soldier but her, I couldn't understand. I mean she's babbly and a bit awkward when around Oliver.

But that was until I was proven wrong about what she is capable of doing.

She is an IT genius but not just that; she's an amazing friend too have as well. She never judges but accepts.

I can see why Oliver has her on his team. What she can do with a computer is mental, I mean what she can hack is amazing to watch.

I for one don't understand any of the computer stuff and even the rest of the guys on the team agree as well. The amount of information that comes to us because of her is important to the team.

But I just ruined that a few minutes ago...Gosh! how do I fix this...

Just when I was trying to figure out what to do I head a noise from the stairs and watched Oliver walking down.

He came in with a broken look on his face and I asked him if he was ok:

But the speech and emotion coming out of his mouth shocked me. This was not a one way thing, this was a two way thing. I thought it was only Felicity crushing on him and him trying to be nice to her and keep her at arms length but he feels the same way about her...

_**Oh God, His in love with her...**_

_**And I just ruined someone else's chance at happiness**_

I wanted to get out of there so fast but the murderous look on John Diggle's face stopped me.

**-Thanks for reading guys and please post your reviews. I don't own any of the arrow characters. But I love the show**


End file.
